vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Painwheel
|-|Painwheel= |-|Hatred Install= Summary Once a normal schoolgirl named Carol, Painwheel was kidnapped by Valentine and delivered to the Anti-Skullgirls Labs’ secretive Lab Zero. There she was implanted with the synthetic Buer Drive and Gae Bolga parasites and infused with experimental Skullgirl blood, transforming her into the monster she is today. Violent and unstable as a result of these experiments, as a precaution she’s mentally controlled by Lab Zero’s powerful psychic director, Brain Drain. Fueled by rage, she draws her power from her pain and fury. Despite that, the soul of that scared young girl still lives on inside this monstrous body, desperately fighting off the onslaught of voices that would control her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, higher with Hatred Install Name: Carol "Painwheel", Not Quite Condemned, Subject 084, ASG-87 Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Biomechanical Anti-Skullgirl Weapon Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Gae Bolga augmented attacks, Mastery of the Buer Drive, Power increases the angrier she is, Can sense her enemy's aura, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Magic (Via Skullgirl Blood Infusion), Soul Manipulation (Via having 95% of her soul erased), and Mind Control (Resisted and overpowered Brain Drain's mind control and the Command Protocol he used to attempt to override her mental programming) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Valentine and the Skullgirl and destroyed The Skull Heart in her storyline, Described by WoG as being potentially one of the most powerful of the main cast, Due to having two Synthetic Parasites she should be comparable to Peacock, In Big Band's storyline she was stated by Brain Drain to have enough power to easily defeat Big Band if she weren't resisting Brain Drain's influence), higher with Hatred Install Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Valentine), higher with Hatred Install Lifting Strength: Class 5 (She can lift Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs.), higher with Hatred Install Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, higher with Hatred Install Durability: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level, higher with Hatred Install Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Buer Drive, Dozens of meters with Gae Bolga parasites Standard Equipment: Gae Bolga Parasites, Buer Drive Intelligence: Average, but often clouded by Brain Drain Weaknesses: Mentally and emotionally unstable, Constantly fighting Brain Drain for control over her mind, Easily blinded by rage Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Enmity Nail:' Three nails burst out of Painwheel's shoulder. Can be charged. *'Lacerate:' Painwheel throws her elbow forward, four nails emerging from it. Can be charged. *'Skewer:' Bending her knees and pulling her shoulders back, multiple long nails burst from her shoulders and knees. *'Revulsion Shank:' Nails protrude from multiple areas across Painwheel's arm and hand. One of her Launchers. Can be charged. *'Cruel Lily:' Painwheel leans towards the opponent and spins the Buer Drive, striking multiple times. Can be charged. *'Violet Grudge:' Painwheel's Buer Drive is driven forward to spin and attack. *'Fury Sledge:' Punching her opponent, Painwheel sends out multiple nails on her upper arms. Can be charged, (a fully charged attack staggers the opponent). *'Animosity Barbs:' Hitting the ground, three nails emerge from Painwheel's knuckles and stick into the floor, then shatter. Can be charged (a fully charged attack crumples the opponent). *'Deadly Flail:' Painwheel distorts her body into a ball, sending out six nails behind her while the Buer Drive spins her forward. This attack sends her forward. Can be charged. *'Puncture:' Painwheel holds her body horizontally with her hands while two long nails are emerging from her feet through her elbows. *'Pierce:' While crouching, Painwheel maneuvers her right leg over her head shooting out a single long nail from her heel. *'Prod:' Painwheel uses the same animation as Enimity Nail, but instead two large nails come out from her knees. *'Warp Spasm:' Sitting on the ground, Painwheel stretches out her feet and creates multiple needles on the surface of her legs. *'Disfigure:' Painwheel kneels on her left leg while she expands her arms and her right foot towards the enemy, with needles appearing at the end of each limb. *'Bludgeon:' While in the air, Painwheel gains momentum and hits the enemy with her ankle that has a needle sticking out. *'Fracture:' Lifting her right leg, Painwheel kicks the enemy into the air and transforms her whole right leg into a large needle. Launcher. *'Malice Clover:' Painwheel uses her Buer Drive to sweep her enemy onto the ground. *'Tortured Rose:' Painwheel bends both her legs back, each heel protruding a needle that creates sparks against the spinning Buer Drive. *'Ratchet Poppy:' Painwheel throws the blades of the Buer Drive forward, stunning her opponent. |-|Throws= *'Vice Crush:' Painwheel grabs her enemy by the throat before slamming them into the ground. *'Rail Spike:' Painwheel catches her opponent mid-air and pile drives them. *'Hatred Piston:' Similar to the Vice Crush, but Painwheel rams a spike into the enemy's head immediately after the initial impact. |-|Specials= *'Gae Bolga Stinger:' Painwheel Launcher a Gae Bolga parasiteat her enemy. Can charge for up more projectiles. *'Buer Reaper:' Painwheel throws the Buer Drive forward, latching onto her enemy and pulling herself toward them. Can also be used in air. *'Flight:' Can also be used in air. Any attack input will end Flight. |-|Blockbusters= *'Death Crawl:' Painwheel crawls towards the opponent by extending the needles on her hands and feet behind her, spinning the Buer Drive on her back attempting to mow them down. *'Buer Thresher:' Painwheel uses the Gae Bolga to created massive needles to stab her opponents. When successful, she brings them in towards her and brutally attacks them with the Buer Drive. *'Hatred Install:' Painwheel releases her consciousness as she goes into a blinded rage, giving her an increase in strength and speed for a limited amount of time. *'Buer Overdrive:' Painwheel charges the Buer Drive and rushes at the opponent. When the first hit successfully connects she attacks them and knocks them back on the final hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Parasites Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Berserkers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Mutants Category:Tier 8 Category:Antiheroes